The Face in the Mirror
by Vexic929
Summary: Mirror, mirror looking back, tell me why your heart is black... Light Yagami has no conscious memories of being Kira but the Kira side of him won't let him forget for long...
1. Mirror, Mirror

Light Yagami got up like he did every morning and went through his daily routine; showering, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, etcetera. He walked over to the mirror to brush his hair and did a double take. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The face he saw looking back looked similar to himself but with a couple of differences. First of all, the face didn't have the same expression he knew was on his face; he was looking at the mirror in shock, but the face in the mirror was smirking at him. The second was the eyes—the eyes were a bright red color. The face was very sinister, and somewhat frightening. But the thing that shocked him the most was when the face started talking to him.

"Light, it's been a while. I almost thought you had completely forgotten about me."

Light blinked, he had no idea what to say—or even if he should reply at all.

"Of course, you could never _completely_ forget me. In fact, I'm most of what you think about these days, even if you don't realize it."

"What are you talking about…who are you?" Light asked, staring wide-eyed at the reflection. The face in the mirror just laughed.

"Are you saying you don't recognize me Light?"

"You look just like me…but you can't possibly be me…"

"Oh but I am you Light and yet…I'm also someone else, can you guess who that might be?"

"But…but you can't be…who I'm thinking, you can't be them and be me…"

"Come on Light, spit it out. Just one little word—you know who I am."

"No, you can't be me _and_ be Kira, I'm not Kira!"

Kira laughed an insane, maniacal laugh made Light's blood run cold. Light backed away from the mirror, shock and horror apparent on his face. Kira raised a blood-covered hand and wrote on the mirror "I am Kira".

"No! I'm not Kira!" Light yelled, running out of his bathroom. He stumbled and turned to look through the doorway he had come from. It seemed that Kira had disappeared; he couldn't hear the laughter anymore. He stood and walked to his room. He shut the door behind him and turned to go sit at his desk, only to face his doppelganger once more.

"You should have figured out Light, you can't get away from me, I _am_ you."

Kira began to laugh again.

"No. No! I'm not Kira! I'm innocent! I'm not Kira!"

_Light-kun._

"I swear I'm not Kira!"

_Light-kun!_

"No, I'm innocent!"

_Light-kun wake up!_

"No!"

Light woke in a cold sweat with L shaking him.

"Light-kun, are you alright? You were screaming."

It took Light a moment to remember where he was; at the Task Force Headquarters, chained to L. He took a deep breath.

"Yeah Ryuzaki, I'm fine, it was just a nightmare."

L nodded and Light lay back down to try to go back to sleep.

_At least, I hope it was just a nightmare,_ he thought as Kira's laugh echoed in the back of his mind.


	2. Hallucinations

Light ran a hand through his hair, sighing and then yawning. Despite the fact that it was nearly noon he was completely exhausted. Though, the fact that he hadn't been sleeping well the past few days could have contributed to that. In fact, he almost resented going to sleep because the past few nights he'd been having the same horrible nightmare. He stared at the computer screen in front of him, having read the same line of information ten times without understanding a word of it. He rubbed his eyes and read the line once again—sighing when he found he still couldn't comprehend any of it. That was when he first heard it.

It was quiet at first, so quiet that he wasn't sure he had heard it at all, but the second time it was louder. A voice…his voice? No, not his voice—Kira's voice—barely a whisper. A repeated phrase, a simple chant; "you are Kira." Light twitched. He had to be imagining things. All the stress, the lack of sleep, and the nightmares had to be getting to him—catching up with him. They had to be. The chant grew louder and louder. He glanced over at L—he didn't appear to be hearing anything. But if he did, would he show it? Light didn't think so, so he shot a glance at Matsuda next—surely he'd show it if he heard anything—he wasn't good at hiding his emotions. Matsuda didn't appear to be hearing anything either. Not a good sign. Light closed his eyes and rubbed his temples—as though trying to rub the voice away. Bad idea—coupled with the voice, when he closed his eyes he found himself face to face with his evil doppelganger. His eyes immediately opened again.

"Light-kun…are you alright? You seem to be having trouble focusing."

"Hm? Oh…yeah I'm fine Ryuzaki, just a little tired."

"Light, has Ryuzaki been making you stay up all hours to work on the case?"

"No dad, Ryuzaki isn't the reason I'm tired. I've just…been a little stressed lately."

Light finished the sentence with a yawn and went back to trying to read the information on the screen.

Soichiro walked over and put a hand on his son's shoulder to turn him around. Light blinked slowly, trying to keep his eyes focused.

"Light, are you feeling alright? You're not sick are you?" Soichiro asked putting a hand on his son's forehead.

Light pushed his hand away, "dad! I'm fine, I'm just tired."

Soichiro frowned and turned to L, "Ryuzaki how often has my son been sleeping?"

"Every night."

Soichiro's frown deepened, "I think Light is sick."

L nodded, "he does seem a bit ill, I'll have Watari make sure he doesn't have anything too serious."

L reached over and pushed the button to call Watari.

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"Watari, I'm afraid Yagami-kun may have fallen ill."

"I'll be right there."


	3. Doctor's Orders

**A/N: Yes, I finally updated! I know it's been a while, I'm sorry! I had massive writer's block and I still don't like how this chapter came out but whatever. Anyways, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Watari led Light and L to a separate room. L sat in a chair while Light sat on the bed. The first thing Watari did was check Light's temperature.

"Hmm, your temperature seems normal."

He pulled out a miniature flashlight, "try to follow the light with only your eyes."

He moved it up and down and then left and right.

"Your reaction time is a little slow Mister Yagami and you seem to be having trouble focusing."

He flashed the light in his right eye first and then his left.

"Your pupils are dilating normally, how are you feeling Light?"

It took Light a minute to register that he'd been asked a question and to answer, "oh, um, exhausted, um…I'm a little out of it right now."

"I can tell, how have you been sleeping?"

"Fairly well I guess, I've been having nightmares so I've been waking up a lot but other than that I've been sleeping pretty well."

Watari smiled, "I see, I think the only thing wrong with you is that you're over-tired. You just need a good night's sleep, without dreams or nightmares that'll wake you up. But, tell me this first, how is your psychological state? You haven't been seeing or hearing things have you?"

"Um…actually I have…"

An awkward silence settled over the room for a couple of minutes before Watari asked, "have you just been hearing things or just seeing things or both?"

"Uh, mostly hearing things but I did see something a few minutes ago."

"What did you hear?"

"…a voice…"

"What did the voice say?"

_If I tell them…will that give L more grounds to say that I'm Kira?_

Light thought to himself before responding, "…a lot of stuff, I haven't really been paying attention to what it's saying, I was more concerned with the fact that I was hearing something that no one else could hear."

"I see, and what did you see?"

"A really warped version of myself; kind of like I was looking in some sort of strange mirror."

"Well, I think some sleep should help all of those problems, but if you continue hearing voices or seeing things I think maybe we should check to see if you're not mildly schizophrenic."

Light winced at the thought of himself being schizophrenic. It wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping to hear. If he had schizophrenia it was likely he had other mental disorders as well, and if he did, he could easily be Kira without realizing it.

"Anyway, I think I'll bring you a couple of sleeping pills and let you sleep for now. Ryuzaki, I will bring you a laptop so you can work from in here."

"Thank you Watari."

Watari left to get the laptop and the pills and L turned to Light.

"I wonder if the reason you're having such terrible nightmares is because you're feeling guilty."

"What are you talking about Ryuzaki? I have nothing to be guilty about."

"Hm…perhaps not. But if you are Kira, that would explain why you would be feeling guilty and therefore explain why you are having nightmares."

Light twitched, annoyed.

"Ryuzaki, I'm not Kira. Anyone who was accused—not to mention held under suspicion of being Kira would have nightmares."

Watari brought in the laptop and the pills with a glass of water. Light thanked Watari, took the pills and, a couple of minutes later, fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
